


Obey Me, Lucifer

by MrGayRights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), dom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGayRights/pseuds/MrGayRights
Summary: Lucifer finally swallows his pride and allows himself to submit to you.(Originally posted on Tumblr)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	Obey Me, Lucifer

It was difficult to get Lucifer to agree to be the submissive one for tonight, but it was so worth it to see him standing before you fully nude while you haven’t taken off a single thing yet. His cheeks were a pretty red from a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, it looked beautiful with his pale skin. The demon shifted awkwardly as you soaked in the view for a another minute.

Finally, you uncrossed you legs, letting Lucifer get a good look at the bulge between your legs. “Come here,” you commanded with a smirk, “On all fours.”

“Wh-” Lucifer’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed, “Absolutely no-”

“Lucifer,” You cut him off, your voice harsher than before, “Are you not able to follow simple instructions?” That seemed to strike his pride.

After a moment of hesitation, Lucifer slowly sank down to his hands and knees. The redness in his cheeks had spread through almost his whole face as he hesitantly crawled in between your legs. Dark, half-lidded eyes stared up at you, waiting for your next command.

The smile on your face grew as you combed your fingers through your lover’s dark hair. “That’s a good boy~” You purred, not missing the shiver and shaky exhale from the demon.

“(Y/N)-”

“Ah-ah-ah,” You scolded softly while tugging his hair slightly, “What’s the proper way to address me?”

A noise left Lucifer’s throat, perhaps it could be described as a whine, as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He swallowed hard, almost as if he was literally swallowing his pride, before opening his eyes again. “Master…”

It was barely above a whisper, but it made your cock twitch in your pants. “That’s it, baby…” you hummed softly. Your hand moved down from his hair to his warm cheek, your thumb stroking it comfortingly. Lucifer leaned into your touch, savoring every bit of praise.

“Master,” He whispered again, “Please…give me another command…”


End file.
